El torneo de los tres magos vuelve a Hogwarts
by musa del viento
Summary: torneo de los 3 magos vuelve a Hogwarts y en esta ocasión una vez mas solo los alumnos mayores de edad podrán competir El primogénito de los Potter a cumplido los 17 años hace solo unas semanas y esta listo para competir en este torneo y poner aun mas en alto el apellido Potter (Summary completo dentro)
1. Feliz cumpleaños numero once Gwenny

Probablemente ni si quiera el sabia lo que hacia, no estaba tan consiente como le hubiese gustado estarlo pero sin embargo no tenia otra alternativa, había tomado aquella vasija grabada con runas antiguas y la puso sobre el escritorio que le correspondía a el, miro el de su compañero que se encontraba vacio pues el día de hoy el llegaría tarde. Seamus acerco su varita mágica la sien y concentrándose en aquellos recuerdos que lo habían atormentado desde que volvió a ver Hope, luego de unos momentos de su sien salió una especie de hebra de color plateado que el inmediatamente coloco en la vasija y así continuo hasta obtener al menos media docena de pensamientos, sumergió la cabeza en el pensadero y de pronto como si se transportara por la red flu sintió como si se levantara del suelo y comenzara a volar.

Vio después de ya tantos años aquella locomotora roja, que durante 7 años de su v ida lo había llevado al lugar mas maravilloso del mundo, sin embargo aquel año no seria tan bueno al menos no como el lo recordaba, diviso a lo lejos a su yo joven y este miraba en todas direcciones y el sabia porque, solo había una razón Hope…..

-Hay Seamus….¿no piensas subir?-le pregunto un Neville joven que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del tren.

-Solo espera un momento-dijo el Seamus joven, mientras este aun buscaba la cabellera rubia entre la multitud de cabezas que había ahí.

El Seamus mayor noto como el de 17 años, temblaba de pies a cabeza por el miedo de que aquella persona especial para el no apareciera, el tenia el presentimiento de que si lo aria de que en cualquier momento la oji azul llegaría a su lado, sin embargo el silbato del tren sonó fuertemente y el agacho la cabeza lo mas probable es que ella no volvería, se dio la media vuelta y cuando comenzaba a caminar escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-Seamus, Seamus!11-grita la joven Hope en aquel entonces llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros.

Seamus corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente haciéndola elevarse del suelo y dar algunas cuantas vueltas, el beso su coronilla y ella se ruborizo…

-Creí que no volverías-susurro Seamus.

-No podía irme, sabiendo que tu estarías aquí, siempre juntos lo recuerdas?-le dijo la rubia y el asintió y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

El Seamus mayor miraba aquella escena con demasiada añoranza, hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado olvidado aquel recuerdo, cuando ella se fue, cuando ella le dijo que lo mejor era que todo acabara , sin embargo ver de nuevo aquello lo había llenado de esperanza.

Los dos jóvenes subieron tomados de las manos al tren , ahí Ginny y Luna abrazaron a Hope fuertemente, al parecer también ellas dos habían sospechado que probablemente no volverían a verla.

Todo volvió a girar, Seamus no sabia porque probablemente aquel recuerdo hubiese estado cortado por algo que el había olvidado por completo, sin embargo volvió a estar junto a la pareja era una especie de armario o algo por el estilo pues estaban realmente apretujados.

-Deberíamos huir en la primera oportunidad-dijo la rubia-

-No lo se- susurro Seamus

-Piénsalo de acuerdo, en el primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade podemos desaparecer y aparecer en un aeropuerto comprar unos boletos y reunirnos con mi madre en los Estados Unidos- ya hacia mas de una hora que hablaban de lo mismo una y otra vez.

El Seamus mayor recordó porque, el no quería dejar abandonados a sus amigos, aunque incluso habían hablado de la posibilidad de buscar a Dean y escapar los 3 , pues eran considerados sangres sucias, pero Seamus no podía, el quería estar al pie del cañón ayudar y tratar por todos los medios d e defender a los que no podían.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Hope hizo un puchero pero sin embargo Seamus sonrió.

-Te amo-dijo este y la abrazo mas fuerte- y siempre estaremos juntos, mantendré mi promesa, pero ahora no podemos discutir eso de huir, veremos como esta la situación en Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?- Hope asintió.

El joven Seamus se acerco cada vez mas a ella, y el Seamus mayor recordaba a la perfección el delicioso perfume que la chica llevaba puesto ese día , ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Seamus la acerco mas a el y poco a poco fueron juntando sus labios.

El recuerdo desapareció ante sus ojos, todo se volvió borroso y sabia que otro vendría pues al menos había sacado 6 de su mente y apenas llevaba dos.

-Hope tienes que irte-le dijo Seamus mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos a base de besos- tu madre te necesita.-

Recién (como recordaba Seamus) se habían enterado que el padre de Hope había sido detenido por haberse casado con una muggle y porque esta había concebido a una sangre sucia y le habían mostrado a ambas los secretos del mundo mágico. Su madre le había enviado una carta rogándole que volviera a casa y que juntas escaparan, ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban no tardarían en intentar asesinarlas.

-Ven conmigo-le rogo Hope con la voz ronca- por favor- Seamus negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, aquí soy mas útil, solo las retrasaría- Hope comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente.

-Lo prometiste –dijo ella

-Lo se, pero por tu bien debo quedarme-

-ahí están los sangre sucia- grito una voz de los nuevos profesores

-Hope vete ya!-Grito Seamus desesperado- escóndete!

Sin embargo la chica no pudo correr ya la habían sostenido entre dos y el otro había sometido a Seamus.

-Déjenla –grito este- déjenla!

-Suéltenme!-exigió la rubia- yo no eh hecho nada

-Ahora que tu padre ha sido detenido-dijo el que sometía a Seamus- podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo, y tu novio sangre sucia vera como lo hacemos.

El mortifago aventó a Seamus contra la pared y este se golpeo fuertemente contra la pared. Quería levantarse tratar de salvarla pero no podía, estaba seguro de que se había roto una costilla pues le costaba horrores respirar, El Seamus mayor recordaba aquel dolor, no por la costilla rota, sino por la impotencia.

-tu pagaras que tu padre me hubiese enviado a Azkaban- dijo el mortifago con una voz áspera y gruesa.

Hope pataleaba como loca , pero lo único que gritaba era Seamus! no le hagan nada a Seamus. El mortifago puso la varita en la mejilla de Hope y esta dejo de moverse, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos Por favor

-_Cruccio- _grito el mortifago

-No- dijo Seamus mientras se ponía de pie- déjenla tranquila…..


	2. Primer año

**Summary:** torneo de los tres magos vuelve a Hogwarts y en esta ocasión una vez mas solo los alumnos mayores de edad podrán competir. El primogénito de los Potter a cumplido los diecisiete años hace solo unas semanas y esta listo para competir en este torneo y poner aun mas en alto el apellido Potter

Sin embargo James ha vivido los últimos seis años de su vida odiando a la hija de Seamus Finnigan, con la cual compite en todo, pero ni ella ni James, están preparados, para lo que sucederá en el verano antes de volver al colegio y lo que pasara en su último año escolar

El torneo de los tres magos vuelve a Hogwarts

¿Estas preparado?

**Disclaimer:** Como leí una vez por ahí. Yo no soy J.k Rowling y estos personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, si fuese así Fred no hubiera muerta, Charlie se hubiera casado , y Dobby habría disfrutado más de su libertad.

La historia es mía, al igual que unos cuantos personajes de por ahí.

DI NO AL PLAGIO

**Primer año**

Querida abuela:

Se que esta carta jamás vas recibirla y se que es algo absurdo que la escriba pero sin embargo debo hacerlo, ahora tu estas junto al abuelo y aunque suene egoísta me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Ahora estoy de camino a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts, he terminado mi primer año y estoy realmente contenta, te contare un poco sobre como estuvo, al principio tenia miedo, si mucho miedo de no quedar en la misma casa que Beck y Colín pues ellos son los únicos amigos que en realidad tengo, solo ellos…..

Subimos al expreso los tres juntos y nos sentamos en el mismo vagón, sin embargo un rato después aparecieron una chicas pelirroja y dos castañas que venían acompañadas del odioso de Potter, y ellas nos pidieron permiso para sentarse con nosotros, las tres son primas de Potter pero ninguna es tan grosera y pesada como el…

En fin cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, un hombre que parecía un gigante nos llevo hasta los botes, Potter y sus primas se fueron en un bote, y nosotros tres junto a una chica llamada Marcelina hija de padres muggles, ella no conocía nada sobre este mundo, y no tenia la menor idea de que era una bruja. Al entrar el profesor Longbottom nos hablo sobre las casas y sobre la selección, cuando estuvimos dentro del gran comedor el sombrero canto algo sobre las cuatro casas y después fueron pasando todos poco a poco, primero paso Colín y con solo ponerse el sombrero un instante, este lo envió a Gryffindor, después fue el turno de una de las primas de Potter, la niña se llama Verónica* Dursley pero le pidió a al profesor que la llamara "Ronnie" todos rieron en el gran comedor, el sombrero seleccionador la envió a Ravenclaw , luego de ella, seguí yo, y creí que iría como ella a Ravenclaw, sin embargo, luego de que tardara mas de un minuto (me dijo que lo mismo había tardado con mi padre) para mi sorpresa, me envió a Gryffindor, pasaron mas y mas chicos, había un niño con el apellido del profesor así que supe que era su hijo, a el lo enviaron a Gryffindor, al igual que a Beck y al molesto de Potter un rato después también enviaron a las dos primas de Potter, las niñas se llaman Dominique y Molly, pero antes el sombrero envió a Marceline a Ravenclaw y no se porque sentí un punzada en el corazón, solo faltaba un niño de nombre Fred Weasley que también fue a Gryffindor….

El año se me paso volando, compartía dormitorio con Molly y Dominique y para mi gran sorpresa me divertí de lo lindo junto a ellas, sin embargo mis mejores amigos siguen siendo Colín y Beck….

Potter pareció declararme la guerra, puesto que en todo competía conmigo, en absolutamente todas las clases quería destacar mas que yo, y se la ha vivido haciéndome broma tras broma, su prima Victoire quien es prefecta de Ravenclaw, lo ha regañado a el y a Weasley sin fin de veces pero parece que no entiende y ya me esta cansando…..

Ronnie y Marceline se sientan junto a nosotros todas las mañanas a la mesa de Gryffindor y hablamos cómodamente e incluso como tenemos varias clases juntas nos sentamos, unas alrededor de las otras.

Te soy sincera abuela, pero creo que jamás me he sentido tan aceptada como ahora…..

Creo que te escribiré después, ya estamos apunto de llegar y se que Potter y Weasley me han preparado alguna broma tonta de niños….

Con amor Gwenny

XOXOXO

Hola gente! Aquí estoy yo….otra vez,

Pues espero que les haya gustado el "capitulo de hoy" si es que se le puede llamar como tal, pues ha sido una carta de Gwendolyn a su abuela materna**

Se que esto no les dice nada, pero como vaya avanzando las cartas (una por cada año recuerden) la cosa se pondrá mejor

Musa

*si señoras y señores…Verónica o Ronnie Dursley, es la hija del primo de Harry Potter…mas adelante como todos conoceremos mas sobre su historia

*La abuela de Gwen falleció hace muchos años, cuando Gwenny tenia unos 5 años… la mujer se llamaba Elicia y era muggle


End file.
